Good Egoistic
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Dia melihatnya berduaan dengan dia. sakit-itulah yang Shikamaru rasakan.


Hai minna ! ketemu lagi dengan aku.. Aku harap fict ini tidak menyedihkan seperti yang lalu ! #plakk

Hati-hati.. Ini sangat OOC dan Gajeness.. Apalagi Shikamaru nya, karena di fic ini Shikamaru akan aku buat galau !

Shikamaru : Enak aje lu Author, bikin gua jadi begini. mending sakit gigi daripada sakit hati~~~ *nyanyi geje*

Author : Shi.. Shika... *sweatdropped*

**Disclaimer** **: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Good Egoistic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV)<strong>

"Ino-san.. bisa bicara sebentar ? sebenarnya aku…"

* * *

><p>*GUBRAKK*<p>

"Shikamaru-kun ! kau tidak apa-apa ? jarang sekali kau jatuh dari pohon"

"Ah… aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura"

* * *

><p>"Haloo ? Sai-kun ? kok bengong ? apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" Ino melayangkan tangannya bolak-balik di depan laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.<p>

"Aku… bolehkah aku mendampingi hatimu ?"

* * *

><p>*JDUAAKKK*<p>

"Astaga Shikamaru.. kau kenapa sih ? belum makan ya ?" ledek seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai coretan di pipinya.

"ck, mendokusai…" kata-kata pamungkas shikamaru pun keluar.

"Kita sedang melakukan misi, Shikamaru-kun. Kita harus serius jika ingin cepat selesai, dan setahuku kau tidak pernah segalau ini. Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan ganggu dia. Yang penting sebagai ninja kita harus professional, tidak peduli kita ada masalah atau tidak, kita harus siap menjalankan misi. Dan kau Kiba, cobalah untuk serius" ceramah Kakashi-sensei lebar. Ketiga chunnin itu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan misi.

**(Shikamaru's POV)**

Apa ? galau ? aku ini sedang galau ya memangnya ? aku cuma memikirkan kejadian tadi malam yang tidak sengaja aku lihat. Ya, aku melihat Sai dan Ino sedang bercakap-cakap di sebuah taman yang agak sepi. Aku berniat untuk menyapa mereka, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena aku mendengar sebuah percakapan yang membuatku sangat sakit. Aku terus mengingat percakapan itu … aku tidak tahu kenapa. Kenapa bisa aku jadi bingung seperti ini ? aku tidak menger-

*BRUUUGH*

"Demi Tuhan Shikamaru ! aku tidak peduli apa yang sedang kau permasalahkan tapi jangan seperti ini !" teriak Kiba kesal.

"iya, iya."

* * *

><p>Huff.. akhirnya misi melelahkan itu selesai juga. Saatnya kembali ke tempat tidurku yang nyaman…. Huaahh.. kurenggangkan tangan dan kakiku sambil berjalan-jalan santai. Sampai kudengar suara yang sangat kukenal-<p>

"Uhm, Sai-kun ? apa aku terlambat ?"

"Ah, tidak Ino-san. Aku saja yang datang terlalu cepat"

"Jangan begitu. Sudahlah, ayo pergi ! Lagipula ini kan kencan pertama-"

Sebelum gadis berkuncir kuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku sudah mengalihkan pandangannku dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Marah yang luar biasa. Aku merasa benci jika ada laki-laki lain yang mendekati Ino dengan mesra. Dia itu hanya boleh dekat denganku. Hanya denganku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Shikamaru-kun ? sepulang misi kan seharusnya senang, tapi kau kok malah marah gitu ekspresinya ?" sapa Sakura sambil menepuk bahu kananku.

"ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Apakah aku terlihat marah ?" sahutku dengan nada santai yang kuusahakan.

"ya sepertinya begitu. Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa ? mungkin kau bisa bertukar pikiran denganku jika kau mau"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Sakura 'kan sahabat orang yang membuatku gila itu ? apa dia bisa membantu ya ? agak lama aku memikirkan hal ini. Dan akhirnya aku menghentikan langkah kakiku dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Shikamaru-kun ? ada apa ?"

"Sakura… aku butuh pendapatmu"

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV)<strong>

"-pertama dan terakhir kita. Ayo !" ucap Ino dengan senyum sumringah. Sai yang melihat hanya tersipu malu.

"Anoo… Ino-san, aku tidak memaksamu untuk berkencan denganku. Aku minta maaf" kata Sai dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Bodoh. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu ! maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu itu ! bukankah kau kemarin mengatakan kalau kau ingin berkencan sekali saja denganku. Ya sudah.. sebagai temanmu aku bersedia. Jangan bersalah seperti itu dong ! ayo jalan-jalan !" jawab Ino panjang lebar sambil menarik lengan Sai. Yang diceramahi hanya tersenyum pahit. Benar juga, aku harus seceria mungkin hari ini, karena ini adalah kencan pertama dan terakhirku bersama Ino, pikir Sai.

* * *

><p>Di saat yang sama, Sakura sedang terjebak dalam tawa yang keras.<p>

"Ck, Sakura, kau itu mau menolongku atau meledekku sih ?" teriak Shikamaru dengan kesal. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Sakura bisa tertawa seperti itu setelah dia menceritakan semua keanehan yang dialaminya kepada Sakura.

"Akhh.. maaf maaf Shikamaru-kun.. aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kau begitu bodoh.. padahal kau punya IQ 200.. hahaha"

"Memangnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui ?"

"Kau itu cemburu tau !"

"…."

"….Shikamaru-kun?"

*BRUAGGH*

"Shikamaru-kun ! pffft….. kau ngelamun Ino lagi ya ? hahaha… baru kali ini aku menemukan seorang laki-laki yang begitu bodoh dalam masalah cinta"

"Eh ? Oh ? Apa yang kau katakan tadi ?"

"Kau cemburu !"

"HAH ?"

"Kau itu sebenarnya suka sama Ino-pig.. hanya perasaanmu saja yang terlalu tumpul hingga tidak menyadarinya"

"EH ? AKU SUKA SAMA SI-" mulut Shikamaru tertutup oleh tangan Sakura. Sakura segera menarik Shikamaru bersembunyi di salah satu semak-semak di taman itu. Mata Sakura membelalak karena mendapati dua sosok itu. Penasaran, Shikamaru mengikuti arah mata Sakura.

Dia melihat Sai dan Ino sedang berjalan berdampingan sambil membawa gula-gula. Tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi memegang mulut Shikamaru lepas dan beralih ke lengan Shikamaru, menahan Shikamaru untuk pergi. Muka Shikamaru sekarang menyaingi warna rambut Gaara saking marahnya. Sakura hanya menenangkan temannya itu dan menunggu dua sosok itu pergi. 15 menit kemudian dua sosok itu pergi dari taman. Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya di Shikamaru.

"Dengarkan aku Shikamaru.. Kau harus menyadari perasaanmu dan segera katakan pada Ino. Bisa-bisa Ino-pig akan direbut oleh Sai" ucap Sakura lembut menenangkan.

"…Dia sudah direbut kan ? bukankah aku sudah menceritakannya padamu, kemarin malam Sai menembak Ino dan tadi siang aku mendengar Ino mengajak Sai kencan" ucap Shikamaru dengan senyum masam.

"Jadi kau mau menyerah ? Jadi kau akan terus marah-marah pada Sai dan Ino-pig kalau mereka berkencan atau semacamnya ?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha untuk tidak cemburu seperti tadi"

"Tidak. Itu bukan solusi. Katakan saja padanya perasaanmu. Masalah perasaanmu terbalas atau tidak, itu belakangan. Yang penting kau telah mengatakan seluruh isi hatimu dan itu akan membuatmu lega. Percayalah" tukas Sakura. Shikamaru hanya diam. Dia merasa tidak setuju dengan usul Sakura.

"…mungkin. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada lesu.

"Ya.. hati-hati…" hmmm,, kenapa dia masih lesu ya ? gumam Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino. Uzumaki Naruto. Dalam pimpinan Kurenai-sensei, segera selesaikan misi ini dalam waktu 3 hari !" Perintah Tsunade.<p>

"Baik !" Ucap mereka serentak. Namun hanya Shikamaru yang nadanya lesu. Tapi semuanya tidak ambil pusing, karena semuanya tahu kalau Shikamaru memang malas *kayak author #plakk*.

Dalam misi, Shikamaru sangat kelihatan tidak konsentrasi dengan musuh. Berkali-kali Naruto menyelamatkan nyawanya dari sambitan musuh. Memang, Shikamaru tidak mematuhi nasihat Sakura kemarin yaitu segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino. Tapi Shikamaru merasa tidak pantas mengganggu orang yang baru jadian. Dia selalu menghindar jika ada Ino. Dalam misi ini pun, dia malah lebih memilih bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto yang super-gak-nyambung kalau di ajak bicara.

Bukan Ino namanya kalau dia tidak menyadari keanehan itu. Dia merasa Shikamaru menjauhinya. Aku salah apa sih, batin Ino. Lalu Ino pun menyerah dalam mencari perhatian Shikamaru dan bertekad untuk menanyainya sepulang dari misi.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shikamaru's POV)<strong>

Uuuuh… akhirnya aku bisa menjauh dari Ino itu setelah 3 hari terjebak dalam misi bersamanya. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Naruto-baka itu, karena menyelamatkan nyawaku beberapa kali. Entah kenapa aku masih merasa sakit kalau bertatap muka dengan Ino. Setiap aku melihat mata biru Ino itu, aku selalu teringat dengan kejadian-kejadiannya dengan Sai yang tidak sengaja aku lihat. Entahlah. Aku ingin segera keluar dari kantor hokage ini dan pulang.

"Kerja bagus ! sekarang kalian boleh pulang" ucap nenek hokage itu. Aku berjalan dengan lesu karena aku mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu lagi. Aku tidak peduli pada langit yang mulai menangis. Mungkin langit pun merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak peduli tatapan orang yang melihatku basah kuyup karena tangisan langit itu. Aku mengabaikan payung yang ditawarkan padaku. Saat aku akan berbelok ke jalur rumahku, aku merasa ada tangan halus yang memegang lenganku.

"Shika.. bisa kita bicara sebentar ?"

Kutoleh orang itu dan orang itu ternyata adalah Ino. Dan yang membuat aku lebih kaget adalah dia basah kuyup juga sepertiku. Apa dia mengikutiku ?

"Uh.. emm.. sepertinya hujan akan semakin deras. Pulanglah, kita bicara kapan-kapan saja" Ucapku tanpa menatap mukanya. Pengecut ? memang. Aku laki-laki pengecut yang tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku sendiri pada gadis ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak persahabatan ini.

"Tidak Shika. Aku sudah basah kuyup mengikutimu dan kau tidak mau mendengarkanku ?" Ujar Ino sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada lenganku.

"….Baiklah. apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"Bisa beritahu aku di mana salahku ? aku merasa kau menjauhiku selama misi terakhir tadi"

Hatiku serasa ingin meledak saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Biarlah aku keluarkan semuanya. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada persahabatan lagi.

"Oke. Kau ingin aku beritahu salahmu ? Aku marah padamu karena kau menerima pernyataan cinta Sai dan kau mengajaknya kencan !" teriakku kesal. Ino tampak bingung namun sesaat kemudian dia bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau marah ?"

"Karena kau milikku ! kau hanya boleh sedekat itu hanya denganku ! tidak boleh yang lain !" teriakku dengan keras, beradu dengan suara hujan yang makin deras mengguyur tubuhku dan Ino.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu dan kenapa aku jadi milikmu ?"

"Sejak sekarang dan selamanya ! Kau milikku karena aku menyukaimu !"

Ino terpaku sesaat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tapi dia kelihatan tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dengan mendadak dia memeluk tubuhku. Kaget ? jelas dong.

"Shika.. aku juga menyukaimu .." Dadaku serasa ingin meledak karena mendengar ucapan lembut itu. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga bingung, bukankah dia berpacaran dengan Sai ?

"Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku.. Kau sudah bersama Sai kan ?" Ucapku dengan nada agak sedih. Tanpa diduga, Ino malah tertawa. Aku yang melihat hanya merasa bingung.

"Kau salah Shika.. aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sai"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau menerima cintanya dan kau mengajaknya kencan."

"Lain kali kau harus mendengarkan semuanya, Shika. Jangan setengah-setengah. Aku menolak pernyataan Sai. Lalu Sai meminta satu permintaan, yaitu untuk berkencan denganku pertama dan terakhir kali."

Aku hanya diam terpaku. Mataku membulat, hatiku ingin meledak seperti kembang api karena senang.

"Jadi kau menolaknya.. tapi kenapa kau tidak menolakku ?"

"Karena aku juga menyukaimu bodoh ! jangan kau kira ada unsur paksaan !" Aku segera mempererat pelukan yang sempat merenggang tadi. Rasa senang, kaget, dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Agak lama kami dalam posisi itu, lalu Ino melepas pelukannya dan memecah keheningan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta yang egois seperti ini" ucap Ino sedikit tertawa.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau langsung mengatakan bahwa aku milikmu tanpa persetujuan dariku. Bagaimana seandainya tadi kalau aku menolak hah ?"

"heh.. tapi aku berhasil kan ?"

Ino hanya tersenyum manis. Mata kami bertemu selama beberapa lama. tidak peduli hujan yang semakin deras menerpa tubuhku dan dia.

"Tapi.. aku suka keegoisanmu jika menyangkut hatiku itu. Kau memang sudah memenangkan hatiku. Good egoistic Shikamaru !" ucap ino sesaat sebelum dia melayangkan bibirnya ke bibirku secara cepat. Setelah Ino melepas bibirnya, aku memegang bibirku itu, lalu tersenyum hangat. Segera aku mengajak Ino untuk berteduh di tempat yang aman.

"Good egoistic, eh …?" batinku.

* * *

><p><strong>~OWARI~<strong>

* * *

><p>Gimana ? Gaje kan ? waaa #nangisdipojokan<p>

RnR ya minna ! n_n


End file.
